


Halloween 2016

by ActualEmoTrash



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: Decided to just combine my Halloween prompts into one Work .All characters from Ngozi's Check PLease!





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to just combine my Halloween prompts into one Work because I have too many and it's a mess.

It had been 31 days since either of them had seen other people. Ransom knew because he marked down every day, it was the only way to tell them apart. He had lost track of what day of the week it was but, without civilization the days of the week were useless. The undead didn't care if it was Monday or Wednesday, they just cared if they could catch you.  
  
Ransom tallied each day in a notebook, one that he never let out of his sight. The world ended 250 days before he met Holster, 28 of those days, the ones right before Holster popped into his life, he had spent completely alone wondering what was left. Finding Holster had been a blessing and even though he loved his time with Holster, it was hard to believe it had been nearly 2 years since the world ended. It had been so long that the details of his old life had already started to fade.  
  
He was going to become a doctor. He was going to adopt a dog or two and have beautiful mixed race children with his girlfriend March, it was going to be a good life, a great life even. That was until an unexplained disease wiped out half the worlds population and turned perfectly normal people into undead monstrosities.   
  
He lost March 41 days into the epidemic. He didn't know if she was dead or alive, just that it had been more than a year since he had seen her. She went to find her family and never came back. Some days he  wondered if she was sill out there wondering about him.   
  
Finding Holster had been the best thing to happen to him since the outbreak. Ransom never liked being completely alone and those 28 days felt like forever. They hit it off immediately. Ransom had been sliding around on a frozen lake, shooting stones into the snowbank with a makeshift hockey stick. Holster had immediately wanted to join in and when Ransom got over his shock of seeing another living person, he did. They worked well together. Holster got Ransom better than any other partner he had ever had. If they had gotten the chance to play together in college they would've been near unbeatable.  
  
Together they managed to make the apocalypse seem a little less dreary.

* * *

  
"Ransom, you have to wake up. We have to get going." Holster said as he nudged Ransoms shoulder.  
  
"Ugh. Where are we going again?" Ransom mumbled as he crawled out of his sleeping bag.  
  
Holster already had his gear put away and was sitting comfortably on the bar counter. They liked to stay in bars when they were on the move not only was there usually a bit of alcohol leftover, they were also easier to secure than a house.  
  
"We're going to check out that university in Massachusetts. I think the name was Samwell. It's supposed to be a safe zone ."  
  
Ransom sighed as he pulled on his sneakers. "We've been looking for a safe zone for months. What makes you think there are any left?"  
  
"There have to be other people out there who want to live."  
  
The sun had just started to shine through the dirty tinted windows. Ransom watched the way it hit Holsters face. "We haven't even seen other people in 31 days. Maybe we're the last 2 alive."  
  
"Have some faith Rans." Holster nudged Ransom's shoulder as he jumped off the counter.  
  
"I don't need faith when I have logic."  
  
"Why are you always such a grump in the morning? " Holster sighed walking towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

  
They spent what didn't feel like it could be more than 2 hours walking. They were using a crummy map that Holster found a couple states back in someone's bag, someone who was probably already dead. Holster said they should be there, or at least close by sunset and Ransom couldn't help but be excited. It was the closest they had been to possibly meeting people in a while. Even if he doubted there would be a real safe zone, it was nice to think there could be.  
  
It gave him hope, though he wouldn't outwardly admit it.  
  
They scavenged for food and ended up settling on a bag of popcorn and some saltines for dinner. It wasn't long after their 'meal' that they saw two people. Both seemed to be guys  around Ransoms and Holsters height, which said a lot considering Ransom and Holster both stood at over 6 foot tall. One had pale skin and short bright ginger hair while the other was the opposite with darker skin and dark shoulder length curly hair. The darker one one was limping and leaning on the redhead for support. They looked like they were in dire need of help.  
  
"Hey" Holster called out before Ransom could stop him.  
  
The redhead spun around, half dragging his friend with him. He had a knife in the hand that wasn't supporting the other boy and he quickly raised it at them, obviously afraid. His friend barely raised his head to look at them, he just leaned further into the redhead and groaned.  
  
Holster took a step back, startled, so Ransom took over. "We come in peace" He said raising both his hands to show he wasn't holding a weapon. "You look like you could really use some help."  
  
"W-we're fine." The red-head stuttered out. The other boy still hadn't looked up at Ransom and Holster. It was quite obvious that they weren't fine. The redhead was obviously sleep-deprived and dehydrated, his lips dry and bleeding. His friend barely looked conscious.  
  
"Is he... bit?" Holster asked nervously.  
  
"No" The redhead answered quickly. "He's just .... sick, maybe the flu? I don't know, but he's getting worse. I just- I need to find some antibiotics or something. I can't lose him." He nervously mumbled curling in on himself a bit.  
  
Ransom kept his hands up and took a step towards them. "I was in med school before all this. Just let me take a look at him."  
  
The redhead stiffened before taking a deep breath and dropping his knife, he looked exhausted. "Please don't hurt him. He's all I have." he said quietly.  
  
"I won't, I promise." Ransom half dragged, half carried the dark haired boy into the nearest house as Holster walked beside the redhead.  
  
"What's your name?" Holster asked as Ransom laid the other boy down on the couch.  
  
The redhead immediately dropped down next to the couch, his hand running through the other boys hair. "I'm Will"  
  
"And your friend?" Holster asked motioning towards the couch.  
   
"He's.. my fiance actually. His name is Derek." At the mention of his name the boy stirred a bit, weakly reaching out towards Will.  
  
"Will" he mumbled out barely more than a whisper.  
  
"I'm here babe." he replied softly as he reached out to take Derek's hand.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Um, he was doing fine until about a week ago, he started coughing and his head was killing him. Recently he's barely been able to keep down food or stay awake. Between avoiding the biters and looking for a safe zone, it's been hell, but he's all I have."  
  
Ransom placed the back of his hand on Derek's forehead. "I think he may just have a serious case of the flu. His breathing is a bit rough and he definitely has a least a slight fever."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Will asked quietly, his eyes glued to Derek's face.  
  
"If we can bring down the fever, he'll be fine. "  
  
"I'll go check the cabinets in their bathrooms, maybe in the neighbors house too." Holster declared getting up.  
  
"Wait" Ransom said grabbing his hand. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and handed it to Holster. "Stay safe."  
  
"I always do" He replied as he walked away.

* * *

  
They stayed in the house for two days waiting for Derek to get well enough to travel again. The four spent the time getting to know different things about each other, like that Derek and Will meet each other on the day the world went to shit and that even in this mess Derek wanted to marry Will. Will told them how Derek proposed to him 5 times before he said yes. Ransom and Holster told them it was sweet, almost Rom-Com like. Ransom and Holster explained their nicknames and they got into a big discussion about hockey. They even talked about their time before the world 'ended' and Holster spoke about their plan to find Samwell College.  
  
Derek and Will agreed to check it out with them, even if it was no longer safe, it was worth the try.  
  
As they got closer to the campus they saw signs with the name 'Samwell University' on them, they followed them straight to the gates.  
  
They stood there for a minute, Derek still leaning into Will, all for of them riddled with anticipation and fear. The gates opened just the slightest bit in front of them. A small blonde man came out with another much larger man trailing closely behind him.  
  
"Welcome to Samwell"


	2. Meet My Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey and Dex are in love, completely head-over-heels, PDA-filled love. So it only makes sense that Dex would go meet Nursey's dad.

"Hey Dex." Nursey said nervously looking up from his phone.

"Yeah" Dex responded from him desk, where he was doing his most recent coding assignment.

Nursey ran his hand through his hair, partially wishing that the bed would swallow him whole. He looked down at his hands and anxiously rubbed them together. Dex stopped typing and walked over to the bed, sensing Nursey's nervousness.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked putting his hand over Nursey's.

Nursey took a deep breath and grabbed Dex's pale hand between his darker ones. There was a beautiful contrast between the two of them, in both their looks and personalities. When they first met it had pushed them apart but now it was what kept them together. He ran his thumbs over the back of Dex's hand tracing his freckles as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I love you and you know that and um..." Nursey trailed off.

Worry washed over Dex's face. "Derek, you're scaring me a bit."

Nursey took a deep breath and looked up to try and keep eye contact. It was never something he was good at, but he needed to show he was being serious. He just had to say 6 words and it would be out there.

"My dad wants to meet you." Nursey blurted out, far less chill then he had been intending.

"Oh" Dex responded clearly surprised "Your dad. Your dad Hades. He wants to meet, me. Okay. That's, yeah okay."

"Will, are you okay?" Nursey asked nervously.

"Um yeah. It's just, wow." Dex took a deep breath and smiled. "I'd love to meet your dad."

Nursey surged forward and wrapped his arms around Dex, practically knocking them both off the bed. Dex wrapped him arms around Nurseys shoulders and laughed into his neck.

 

"I love you so much. You can't even imagine how awkward it is to explain that my dad is God of the Underworld, none-the-less have people come to meet him. You're the best. I love you." Nursey rambled sprinkling kisses all over Dex's face.

Dex laughed and kissed Nursey's nose."You've said that like 3 times today, I'm meeting your dad not giving you my kidney."

"Well I love that you're willing to meet my dad."

"I love you"

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It is the underworld and I would absolutely understand if you want to back out." Nursey mumbled looking down at his feet.  
Dex walked forward and wrapped his arms around Nursey's neck. "I love you, and I want to do this."  
  
Dex lightly pressed his lips against Nursey's, smiling into the kiss enough to make Nursey smile back. He pulled back, grin still evident on his face and grabbed Nursey's hand.  
  
"Let's go.'

  
Nursey got them to the underworld by shadow travel and Dex was truly amazed. The beautiful undead plants, the giant gates, Ceberus, the river styx, the whole thing was unreal. he had never seen something so spontaneously beautiful and terrifying.  
  
They walked into an almost castle like building. It wasn't tall but it was definitely decedent. It was even more beautiful than Nursey's moms apartment in New York. Which probably shouldn't have surprised Dex but, he wasn't used to people having such beautiful houses. It all felt so foreign, yet oldly homey, as if the 'castle' had been waiting for him.  
  
Dex heard loud footsteps and turned around to be faced with a man who towered over him (and Dex was over 6 foot himself).  
  
"Oh um, hello sir. My name is De-William, William Poindexter. It's an honor to meet you."  
  
Dex awkwardly stuck at his hand to shake as a bit of an after thought. Nursey stiffed a laugh in his sleeves and Hades smiled down at him shaking his hand.  
  
"You don't need to call me sir, Hades is fine."  
  
Dex just nodded his head in response, a little afraid of what would happen if he was to open his mouth.  
  
Hades smiled at him as if a Greek God could in anyway understand what Dex was currently feeling. "I'm glad to meet the boy who has enamored my son so. Are you up for some supper?"  
  
"Yeah" Dex said, nodding his head just a little too enthusiastically. "That would be great."  
  
"Right this way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursey knows better than to let Dex eat the food.


	3. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom and Holster like to argue over whether or not ghosts exist.

Holster spun his chair in a circle staring bored at the ceiling. "Hey Rans. Let's tell the team a ghost story. Good co-captains help the team bond."  
  
"Totally Holtz" Ransom replied lazily. "As long as you remember that they're fake."  
  
"Ghosts are totally real bro."  
  
Ransom sighed and pulled out his phone to open the group chat. "You know they're not."  
  
"But they are. Haven't you seen Paranormal Activity?" Holster teased  
  
Ransom dropped his phone on his desk and turned to face Holster. "That's fake and you know it."   
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Holster sang as he walked up to Ransom.  
  
The buzz from Ransom's phone echoed through the room. For a second it was the only sound. A silent challenge hanging in the air between them.  
  
Ransom smirked. His hand reaching out to grab Holster and pull him closer. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Absolutely" Holster replied wrapping his arms around Ransom's neck.

  
"I thought so" Ransom said against Holster's lips.  
  
Everything between them was basic muscle memory to Ransom. He knew the curve of Holster's lips as well as he knew the back of his hand. He knew what Holster wanted and anticipated his every move, they were 2 halves of a well-oiled machine.  
  
Holster pushed Ransom up against the wall. Holster moved Ransom's head to the side, giving him full access to his neck. Holster loved how hard it was to leave a mark on Ransom's much darker skin, it gave him a challenge.  
  
Holster was busy working on his second hickey when there was a knock at the door. They were used to Bitty telling them to keep it down so they didn't think much of it. Holster was already back to sucking Ransom's neck when there was a second knock at the door.  
  
"Guys!" Lardo called through the door causing Ransom to jump a bit and Holster to laugh at him. "You called a team meeting! Maybe don't do that when you're planning on getting it on next time!"  
  
Holster waited until he could hear Lardo's steps going back down the stairs before he broke down laughing. Ransom adjusted his shirt and starred down at his mess of a roommate.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." He said defensively as Holster calmed down a bit.

  
"You called a team meeting?" He asked through his laughter.  
  
"We agreed to do some team bonding."  
  
"I thought we were doing some _us_ bonding." Holster replied wiggling his eyebrows. Ransom bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"That was bad and you know it."  
  
Holster smiled and opened the door, holding it for Ransom to walk through. "You love me."  
  
Ransom kissed Holster's cheek as he walked out of their room. " 'Course I do."  
  
They walked down the stairs to find half the team sitting throughout the Haus living room.  
  
"You guys promised team bonding and ghost stories." Lardo piped up from where she was perched on the edge of the couch.  
  
"That we did." Ransom responded, looking at Holster from the corner of his eye.  
  
"So do we want to hear about the kids trapped in a haunted house, the toe, or the Haus ghosts."  
  
"The Haus ghosts." Nursey and Chowder yelled from the floor.  
  
"Okay, Mandy and Jenny it is."

 


End file.
